tu frio corazon
by mrti1997
Summary: esta es mi primera historia se basa en mi película favorita frozen espero que les guste por favor si es la primera vez que entras a leer la historia no leer la sinopsis ya que es de que trata la historia
1. sinopsis

**Tu frio corazón**

Hola a todos este es el primer fanfiction que escribo y se tratara sobre una historia basada en la película frozen que es mi favorita.

Se trata sobre que Elsa ama en secreto ama a Anna pero sufre al saber la noticia de que Anna se va a casar a kristoff lo cual termina causándole un gran sufrimiento a Elsa que con el tiempo termina desarrollando graves daños emocionales al saber que va a perder a Anna hasta que el día de la boda de su hermana a causa del sufrimiento termina por suicidarse lo que termina causando un gran impacto en arandelle.

Pero lastimosamente Anna termina pensando que mataron a su hermana cosa que termina arrastrándole a ella y a sus amigos en problemas ya que Anna quiere buscar a quien ella cree que mato a su hermana para hacer sufrir a quien causa tanto dolor en su vida.

Al final Anna tal vez se pregunte si ella le está causando gran dolor a quienes la rodea lo que termino en un problema sin fin por algo que nunca debió de suceder.

Descubran que terminara ocurriendo en esta larga historia que espero que les vaya a gustar agradeceré mucho sus comentarios críticas y opiniones acerca de esta historia que voy a escribir es mi primera historia así que si van a opinar que sea algo lógico y constructivo

Termino con esta introducción y doy paso a la historia


	2. sensaciones desconocidas

**Tu frio corazón**

Hola a todos este es el primer fanfiction que escribo y se tratara sobre una historia basada en la película frozen que es mi favorita.

Se trata sobre que Elsa ama en secreto ama a Anna pero sufre al saber la noticia de que Anna se va a casar a kristoff lo cual termina causándole un gran sufrimiento a Elsa que con el tiempo termina desarrollando graves daños emocionales al saber que va a perder a Anna hasta que el día de la boda de su hermana a causa del sufrimiento termina por suicidarse lo que termina causando un gran impacto en arandelle.

Pero lastimosamente Anna termina pensando que mataron a su hermana cosa que termina arrastrándole a ella y a sus amigos en problemas ya que Anna quiere buscar a quien ella cree que mato a su hermana para hacer sufrir a quien causa tanto dolor en su vida.

Al final Anna tal vez se pregunte si ella le está causando gran dolor a quienes la rodea lo que termino en un problema sin fin por algo que nunca debió de suceder.

Descubran que terminara ocurriendo en esta larga historia que espero que les vaya a gustar agradeceré mucho sus comentarios críticas y opiniones acerca de esta historia que voy a escribir es mi primera historia así que si van a opinar que sea algo lógico y constructivo

Termino con esta introducción y doy paso a la historia

Erase varios días después del invierno eterno y todo volvía a la normalidad en arandelle, Elsa se encontraba en su habitación revisando un montón de papeles que estaban por toda su habitación cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta.

¿Quién es? Dijo Elsa

Soy yo Anna

Puedes pasar dijo

Hola Anna me da gusto que estés aquí ¿no quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve conmigo? Anna dijo con mucha alegría y felicidad que si, al menos era para disfrutar de un buen momento después de tantos años soportando de la soledad por no tener algún momento para ser felices y aprovechar de cada minuto del tiempo,

Entonces Elsa uso sus poderes para convertir su habitación en un paraíso invernal ambas empezaron a jugar con la nieve y la felicidad empezaba a ser parte de ellas por tanto tiempo, solo ellas, solo eso era lo que querían.

Anna hizo un muñeco de nieve y dijo.

Mira Elsa hice un hermano para Olaf y Elsa respondió.

Pues es muy bonito a Olaf le encantaría y ambas empezaron a reír algo que aun con el poco del tiempo de estar juntas ya les era muy común siguió el tiempo deseando que nunca se acabara este bonito momento continuo hasta en la noche.

Cuando el sueño ya casi les había vencido se fueron despidiendo para irse a dormir Anna se despidió de Elsa con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla dijo gracias Elsa por tan bello momento a lo que Elsa dijo – no Anna gracias a ti por hacer este momento tan especial.

Algo que era costumbre de Elsa antes de dormir era escribir la que le había pasado cada día en su diario aunque no tenía muchas cosas escritas pero eran parte de ella aunque no fuese bueno lo que estuviese escrito.

Elsa apunto en su diario "que buen día el que he tenido hoy al fin estoy acostumbrándome a esta vida ya no soy prisionera de mis miedos, ya no soy víctima de lo que era, de lo que nunca de haber sido gracias a Anna. Kristoff, Olaf, y sven me da alegría que acepten lo que soy alguien que quiere se parte de sus vidas gracias por hacerme sentir libre y en paz".

Después de escribir esto Elsa se fue a dormir aunque a medianoche un sueño muy extraño ya que era de los momentos alejada del mundo pero era de lo que Anna tuvo que hacer para ir en su rescate pero le gustaba eso pero justo cuando iba a llegar a la parte que más esperaba se despertó sorprendida trato de pensar que era lo que significaba ese sueño y principalmente que es lo que el final de él. Se quedó despierta toda la noche enfrente de la ventana de su habitación viendo la luna llena que daba un paisaje acompañada de las gotas de la lluvia pensando que si era algo que le debía significado mucho pero de que se trataba.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa se despertó algo tarde cuando se estaba preparando para ir a desayunar se encontró con Anna pero se sentía extraña Elsa cuando miraba a Anna le latía muy fuerte el corazón y se ponía muy nerviosa al pensar que hermosa era Anna

-Te pasa algo Elsa- dijo Anna. A lo que Elsa respondió que no que solo era un poco de sueño que aún tenía y con una gran sonrisa Elsa salió corriendo para ir a desayunar

Elsa se estaba preguntando por que es le sucedió eso cuando se encontraba con Anna le era como una mezcla de precaución con alegría


	3. lo que siento por ti

**Tu frio corazón**

Hola a todos este es el primer fanfiction que escribo y se tratara sobre una historia basada en la película frozen que es mi favorita.

Se trata sobre que Elsa ama en secreto ama a Anna pero sufre al saber la noticia de que Anna se va a casar a kristoff lo cual termina causándole un gran sufrimiento a Elsa que con el tiempo termina desarrollando graves daños emocionales al saber que va a perder a Anna hasta que el día de la boda de su hermana a causa del sufrimiento termina por suicidarse lo que termina causando un gran impacto en arandelle.

Pero lastimosamente Anna termina pensando que mataron a su hermana cosa que termina arrastrándole a ella y a sus amigos en problemas ya que Anna quiere buscar a quien ella cree que mato a su hermana para hacer sufrir a quien causa tanto dolor en su vida.

Al final Anna tal vez se pregunte si ella le está causando gran dolor a quienes la rodea lo que termino en un problema sin fin por algo que nunca debió de suceder.

Descubran que terminara ocurriendo en esta larga historia que espero que les vaya a gustar agradeceré mucho sus comentarios críticas y opiniones acerca de esta historia que voy a escribir es mi primera historia así que si van a opinar que sea algo lógico y constructivo

Termino con esta introducción y doy paso a la historia

Erase varios días después del invierno eterno y todo volvía a la normalidad en arandelle, Elsa se encontraba en su habitación revisando un montón de papeles que estaban por toda su habitación cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta.

¿Quién es? Dijo Elsa

Soy yo Anna

Puedes pasar dijo

Hola Anna me da gusto que estés aquí ¿no quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve conmigo? Anna dijo con mucha alegría y felicidad que si, al menos era para disfrutar de un buen momento después de tantos años soportando de la soledad por no tener algún momento para ser felices y aprovechar de cada minuto del tiempo,

Entonces Elsa uso sus poderes para convertir su habitación en un paraíso invernal ambas empezaron a jugar con la nieve y la felicidad empezaba a ser parte de ellas por tanto tiempo, solo ellas, solo eso era lo que querían.

Anna hizo un muñeco de nieve y dijo.

Mira Elsa hice un hermano para Olaf y Elsa respondió.

Pues es muy bonito a Olaf le encantaría y ambas empezaron a reír algo que aun con el poco del tiempo de estar juntas ya les era muy común siguió el tiempo deseando que nunca se acabara este bonito momento continuo hasta en la noche.

Cuando el sueño ya casi les había vencido se fueron despidiendo para irse a dormir Anna se despidió de Elsa con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla dijo gracias Elsa por tan bello momento a lo que Elsa dijo – no Anna gracias a ti por hacer este momento tan especial.

Algo que era costumbre de Elsa antes de dormir era escribir la que le había pasado cada día en su diario aunque no tenía muchas cosas escritas pero eran parte de ella aunque no fuese bueno lo que estuviese escrito.

Elsa apunto en su diario "que buen día el que he tenido hoy al fin estoy acostumbrándome a esta vida ya no soy prisionera de mis miedos, ya no soy víctima de lo que era, de lo que nunca de haber sido gracias a Anna. Kristoff, Olaf, y sven me da alegría que acepten lo que soy alguien que quiere se parte de sus vidas gracias por hacerme sentir libre y en paz".

Después de escribir esto Elsa se fue a dormir aunque a medianoche un sueño muy extraño ya que era de los momentos alejada del mundo pero era de lo que Anna tuvo que hacer para ir en su rescate pero le gustaba eso pero justo cuando iba a llegar a la parte que más esperaba se despertó sorprendida trato de pensar que era lo que significaba ese sueño y principalmente que es lo que el final de él. Se quedó despierta toda la noche enfrente de la ventana de su habitación viendo la luna llena que daba un paisaje acompañada de las gotas de la lluvia pensando que si era algo que le debía significado mucho pero de que se trataba.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa se despertó algo tarde cuando se estaba preparando para ir a desayunar se encontró con Anna pero se sentía extraña Elsa cuando miraba a Anna le latía muy fuerte el corazón y se ponía muy nerviosa al pensar que hermosa era Anna

-Te pasa algo Elsa- dijo Anna. A lo que Elsa respondió que no que solo era un poco de sueño que aún tenía y con una gran sonrisa Elsa salió corriendo para ir a desayunar

Elsa se estaba preguntando por que es le sucedió eso cuando se encontraba con Anna le era como una mezcla de precaución con alegría

Elsa entro a el comedor tan rápido como pudo para por un momento estar tranquila olvidar lo que paso más sin embargo no le era posible ya que estaba muy distraída tanto es así que ni siquiera comía a lo que gerda dijo – ¿por qué no come reina , le sucede algo?.

Elsa entonces por un momento pudo atención a lo que respondió – es que hay alguien especial cada vez que la miro me hace sentir algo especial, no sé como si fuese todo lo que necesito no quiero dejarle ni un solo momento ya no se qué me ocurre será algo malo-.

Reina no será que usted está enamorada- dijo gerda.

Elsa sorprendida ante tal afirmación dijo – porque piensas en eso- no se es que parecieras estar perdida imaginando en como seria estar por siempre con esa persona y ¿dime como es esa persona para ti? Dijo gerda.

Elsa respondió es alguien que aunque tengo poco tiempo de que estamos juntos pero que he aprendido de que se preocupa de mí que me acepta tal como es que se arriesgaría hasta en el peor de los peligros que nunca me dejaría caer en la dificultad de ningún problema , tal vez sea cierto que me esté enamorando.

¿Pero no es algo malo lo que siento sobre esa persona?.

A que se refiere reina en quien estaba pensando.

Elsa no se había dado cuenta de que hora era ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que cumplir sus obligaciones como reina termino de comer rápido y se fue lo más rápido posible se fue sin responder lo que le había preguntado gerda.

Tan rápido como se fue yendo Elsa termino llegando Anna y gerda sorprendida ante la situación le pregunto a la princesa ¿princesa Anna no sabe lo que le ocurre a la reina?

No porque me preguntas eso.

Es que la reina creo que se está enamorando.

¿Estas bromeando como puede ser eso? Dijo como en broma que es que te hace pensar en eso – es decir cómo es que puede ocurrir si lleva tan poco tiempo además de quien se podría enamorar

No se parece para mi es algo extraño por que no habla con ella dijo gerda

Está bien voy a hablar con ella para saber si es cierto lo que le ocurre

Después de desayunar Anna se pasó todo el día buscando a Elsa para preguntarle si era cierto lo que le había contado gerda.

Cuando al fin pudo encontrar a Elsa ella se encontraba muy cansada después de un largo día de trabajo como para siquiera responde a la pregunta de Anna..

Disculpen por la demora he estado ocupado por un largo tiempo pero intentare escribir los capítulos más a menudo o al menos más pronto que me sean posible

Perdónenme por haber escrito partes muy importantes de la historia como introducción pero es mi primer fanfiction que escribe y no se si era probable que cometiera esta clase de errores aunque creo que soy el primero en cometer esta clase de errores si ya leyeron la sinopsis y quieren seguir leyendo me honraría mucho que me perdonasen por escribir eso si no quieren seguir leyendo después de la sinopsis entenderé haberles dicho la trama o lo que piensen lo que para ustedes les es la trama principal de la historia en si gracias si has leído hasta aquí


End file.
